Vincent Cantrell
Biography Early life Little is known of his early life or years before he went to the Jedi temple for training. It is unknown if this is caused from him being to young to remember or if his mind has simply blocked it out do to extreme trama. Clone Wars As a Jedi Knight Vincent Cantrell fought in the Clone Wars along such hero's such as Obi-Wan, Anikan Skywalker, Mace Windu and Yoda. During a confrontation with a mysterious darksider clad in armor (Talon). Vincent was knocked into a carbonite chamber and frozen while his apprentice stood by watching, helpless to defend her master as he was over powered by the mysterious foe. Awakening One year before the famous battle at Yavin VI his carbonite capsule was found on Tatooine in the lair of Jabba the Hutt. The Jedi Knight known as "Outlander" had some how stolden a shuttle in an attempt to flee. Little did he know Vince was stored in the cargo chamber and still frozen from his last stand with Talon. After finding him and awakening him he told Vince of the history that had taken place during his slumber. Vince could do nothing but hang his head and wonder if his apprentice had met a quick death during the purge... He joined forces with Outlander and decided to accompany him to Ossus on a mission for the Republic. Mission to Ossus The Galactic Games were being hosted on Ossus and among the people present were such famous names such as Nay-Tei "Guardian", Agent Oridan, Catreena, Talon and Darkstar. Outlander was pulled into a battle while trying to gain information on a "Sith" who was known to have shown up on planet. Outlander fell in battle to an Imperial Agent and Vince was left to continue his mission alone. Date with Destiny While the games were coming into full swing he ran into a young Jedi named Catreena. For some reason he took a liking to her and was pulled into a dangerous game of "hide and go seek" with the Sith "Sylan" who had stolden Catreena's daughter "Jenisteen" with the mind to turn the child to the darkside. A dangerous fight broke out between Vince and Slyan though in the end he was able to over come her and rescue the small child who would later fall in love with the Jedi and look to him as a Father. Ossus Jedi Enclave During the conclusion of the "Galatic Games" Vincent's ship was destroyed leaving him stuck on Ossus in a time not his own with no money and few friends. He learned of the Jedi temple there and thus joined the small order and became a teacher at the academy. Here he met a healer with a heart of gold named, Sileen Tenale. (Whom his apprentice Stefan would later have a crush on). While at the academy he met a young man with a firey spirit and free will named, Jaret Snomel. Vince had known the boy's father, Joran Snomel who had served with him during the Clone Wars. Having been good friends with Joran he took the young Jaret under him as an apprentice and over the years came to look at him as the son he never had. It was also on this planet that he would run into the "Dirano" family whom would have a lasting effect on his life for years to come. Mazzik Dirano was currently in the Jedi temple and always picked fights with Jaret. Though he always taught his apprentice to walk away, sometimes the young Mazzik was able to goad him into a fight. Not long after a near fatal out break between the two, Mazzik left the order to walk the path of darkness. Vince counted it a blessing but if he had known the future, perhaps he would have seen things in a diffent light. Exile After spending a few years at the temple on Ossus, Vincent had become accustom to dealing with random attacks from Mazzik who had now matured into a man of reputation and a face of fear as the Imperial Agent Oridan. This was the least of his problems... The Sith had returned and the order was all but scattered. It had lost it's way and while the "Council" chambers remained empty, darksiders were appearing everywhere leaving only Vince and Jaret to defend the temple and it's students. Nay- Tei had left the order years ago for his life as a hermit and could not be easily found. Seeing the need for some form of order, a Jedi Council was made up of three people. Tein( A hero and warrior of the "armor wars" left out of this history) The Jedi apprentice Nova( Sileen's Apprentice) and the Jedi Master Darkstar( Old apprentice of Talon). Darkstar was to lead the Order and establish some kind of defense against the dark jedi running unchecked around the planet. Vince during this time went into a kind of "hermit" life of his own and saught out the teachings of Nay-Tei who enlightened him to the flaws of the Jedi teachings and instructed him in the ways of his people. Vince learned much from the Ex-Jedi though he never finished his training choosing to return to the Jedi and hope they would rise up and meet the threats moving against them. Vince was skeptical and rightly so. Vince had noticed that Darkstar had taken to a personal relationship with a Darksider and was not doing her job with addressing the attacks on the Jedi nor was she defending the temple from the onslaught. Vince approached the Council to ask for help and was turned away. He gave the Council time then when he noticed no change he confronted them calling them "Tainted" and then exposed Darkstars relationship with a Darksider to the other two members. It seems only Tein agreed with him for Nova may have still held her past with Vince against him, Vince would never know for sure. Vince was exiled from the Order and departed Ossus for Yavin V shortly after. Jaret Snomel backed him in his stand and followed him though they parted ways and Jaret moved off on his own after Vince had told him he was ready to move on as a Jedi Knight. Stefan Irodium On Yavin V he ran into a young man named Stefan Irodium. He could sense great force potential in this young man and saw in a vision his great future as a Jedi Master. He took the boy as an apprentice and trained in the ways of the Jedi of old. Passing on to him what he had learned as a youngling from Jedi Master Yoda. Stefan while not the warrior that Jaret was, excelled in diplomacy, awareness, saberforms and empathy for things around him. Stefan would one day be the great teacher that Jaret never would be. Thus he had someone to pass down the traditions he had learned and keep the memory of the old Jedi Praxeum from fading with him. After the complete training of Stefan Vince bid him fare well and left for Tatooine. Dirano's, Agents, Lizards and Witches This would prove to be some of the most painful years of Vincent's life. On Tatooine he fell in love with a Jedi Knight named "Avalyn Rayne" whom he would later agree to be "life mates" with. Being reunited with Jen and Jaret and now with a love to share his life with it seemed he might lay down his weapon for good and be a father to his daughter and husband to Avalyn whom was pregnant with his unborn son. Fate was cruel however and had other plans for him... Vince was lured into a deadly death match with Aekanna Slis and her sister Deianeira (Both of them Witches of Dathomir). Narrowly escaping with his life, he returned to his home half beaten and wounded. Avalyn fixed him up and left his side to return to her ship for some items she had forgotten. He never did see her again, perhaps out of spite or for the thrill of murder, Slis ambused Avalyn and killed her while showing no mercy even though Avalyn was with child. He felt the death's in the force and for one of the first times in his life he doubted the "Will of the Force" and it's purpose for him. This left him empty inside and yet he continued on knowing he must let go of his pain and serve others despite what he was going through. Vince noticed his daughter Jen and Christoff Dirano were getting close and this was much to his dismay. He did what he could to keep them apart though his mission's kept him away far too long to keep an eye on them. Chris and Jaret clashed many times while on Tatooine and though it hurt Vince to see the violence he stood powerless to stop the two who were dead set on tearing eachother a part it seems. While on Tatooine Vince caught the attention of the "Imperial Agents" and was captured after walking into a well placed ambush. When the Jedi Master awoke he was upon a ship deep in unknown space and in the clutches of the Imperials. White clad stromtroopers led him from his cell to an airlock and sent him to another ship. A strange alien ship with tall lizards around him barnishing weapons he had never seen. It seems this race had cut a deal with the Empire and was capturing Jedi Knights in order to feed them into machines and power their ships. They had great machines set up to drain the souls of Jedi and harness the energy as a power source for their technology. Vince had hidden a lightsaber in his boot and at the last moment weilded the mighty weapon to make a last stand for his life. After many hours of battle with the huge brutes he managed to make it to an escape pod then escape to the planet's surface though the cry's of the lost jedi in the ship's reactor core would haunt his dreams forever and the feeling of bitter agony he felt in the force would only add to his already wounded soul. After returning to the planet he met up with Jaret and informed him of the threat then left for "Neo Vallera" to warn the Jedi there. The Fall To Darkness This planet was in a state of change and disaster. The Jedi enclave was no more and the Imperials were rising in power. Thanks to the acts of a rogue Jedi Knight named Zayri Cresh. In response to her actions the Republic and Imperial forces executed plans for a "Jedi Registration" which split the Jedi who differed in opinions regarding the act. Vince ran into Zayri in the hangar bay and found her confused and broken in spirit and mind. She was trying to rescue her friend from pirates yet had been releaved of her lightsaber. Her mind was also deeply damaged by the Imperials though this was unknown to Vince. He agreed to help her and during the trip was able to help repair some of the damage done to her mind. Upon arriving on the pirate ship he hid himself away on Zayri's ship and awaited her to return with her mission complete. It was her path to walk in the force and not his own, he had given her a lightsaber during her rest on the ship and hoped she would do well. During a conflict with the Pirate leader she fell in battle deeply wounded. Being forced to leave the ship he rose his blade in battle against the pirates and managed to beat them back and rescue both Zayri and Vess from the clutches of these beast and return them too Neo Vallera. A few weeks following this Vince was struck by a vision in the force by a ghostly image of Klave who told him "In the end. The galaxy will be burnt..." Deeply troubled by this he gained entrance into the Imperial Garrison to get information on where he might find Klave. He was captured during this ordeal and turned over to Agent Oridan for the interrogation. Faced once more with his old rival Mazzik Dirano he under went many hours of merciless torture and questioning. Finally being broken in spirit and mind, Mazzik placed a blaster to his heart and asked for his last words. With clam eyes and a sad smile he looked at the man before him and saw no trace of the boy he knew. He whispered softly in response "I forgive you" which enraged Mazzik who fired the stun blast into him. He was dumped into the city broken and alone with no one to help or tend to him. By a twist of fate he was found by Slis who took him to the hospital and left him to heal. It was not out of the kindness of her heart however, she did this just to mock him and let her know she could have ended his life and perhaps he would have been better off to meet his child and wife in the after life for now he had taken all he could bear. With his mind in a state of utter chaos and all his hope nearly gone he gave in to his anger and rage only to awaken and find a Jedi Healer near him. In his rage he struck out at her and took her weapon then fled the hospital killing anything that stood in his path. The Reckoning It became clear to him as he meditated and the Force spoke to him. He had the power to prevent the horror he saw in his vision. He would save the galaxy by purging it of it's sins and becoming it's saviour. He would track down all those who played a hand in destroying, killing, plundering and bleeding the life from the Galaxy. Thus the great hunt begun and the time of Reckoning had come. So it was that Vince and Jaret met in the ruins of the hospital from the night before. They clashed in battle and fought to a near stand still neither one being able to overcome the other. It was only through the use of "Vaapad" that Vince was able to gain the upper hand and end the duel. With Jaret bleeding and defenceless at his feet Vince posed his blade to strike but stayed his hand at the last moment. There was darkness in him yet also light. He walked away hoping Jaret would come to see things as he did. Jaret chose to go into exile to recover and reflect on the battle and what it truly meant for Vince and himself. Meeting up with Lianara Skai he tricked the Jedi into revealing to him the location of the Jedi temple. After finding his way to the temple he went on a rampage and struck down the 13 Jedi present though the rest had gone into hiding. Lianara had sent a warning to them of Vincent's coming. Lianara followed Vince only to be bested and struck down with a mortal blow then left for dead. After Stefan came and found her he helped her slip into a Jedi healing trance then found Vince in the main chamber room waiting. After many hours of combat Stefan managed to slice Vincent's lightsaber apart and convince him to listen to his reasoning... This would be a turning point in his life. The Battle Within Vincent later returned to the temple on Ossus after many years of traveling the galaxy seeking to become closer to the Force which he served. During his time in the Order he built friendships with many of the Jedi to include Saeda, Corbin, Kate and Korden. Vincent walks the path of both light and dark which leads him to disagreeing with the Order at times but he still answers their call for help whenever he can. Vincent helped the Jedi during the battle with the Sith Atrum after the Oracle was killed. After the battle Saeda fell ill due to a bad heart leading to Vincent seeking out a master healer to prevent her from dying. Although he was able to bring Sileen Tenlae to Saeda she refused treatment and has asked Vincent to escourt her to Naboo for her last few months of life. Vincent struggles with his own beliefs and his loyalty to the Jedi Order. He feels a strong loyalty and moral duty to help those he can but often blames himself for the lives he cannot save and the people he cannot help. Category:Jedi Characters Category:Male Category:Human